The invention relates to a workshop system with a plurality of diagnostic and/or programming devices, which are networked by data links and are intended for vehicles.
Modern diagnostic and programming devices in vehicle workshops operate totally self-sufficiently and independently of the rest of the systems in a workshop. The known diagnostic and programming device, which communicates with the vehicle concerned, locally runs a service application, for example, diagnostic testing or programming of one or more control units. Especially the programming of one or more control units of the vehicle can take a relatively long period of time, during which the workshop employee does not always have to be present.
If one of the diagnostic and programming devices experiences an event, to which the responsible workshop employee has to react, this reaction cannot take place until the next time the workshop employee checks again the progress of the process steps to be carried out. If these events are not critical, such as the confirmation for carrying out the next substep, then in this case (only) the total duration of the process is increased. If, however, the event is critical, such as falling below the lower limit of the energy required to operate the diagnostic and programming device or one of its components, for example, in the case of the battery of a tablet PC, or such as reaching a critical energy level in a vehicle, then a real time reaction to these events would not be possible. The result of not reacting could be—depending on the interrupted substep, especially while programming one or more control units of the vehicle—a defective control unit, which in turn could lead to a higher economic loss.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to enhance the reliability of workshop systems of the prior art.
One important aspect of the invention consists of configuring, according to the invention, the workshop system of the prior art in such a manner that, on the one hand, when a diagnostic and/or programming device for a vehicle is operating, the permanent presence of a workshop employee is unnecessary, and, on the other hand, a loss owing to the absence of an intervention on the occurrence of an event, which requires that action be taken as soon as possible, is circumvented. In the workshop system of the invention the workshop employee can already begin to work on the next diagnostic and/or programming device, which is connected to another vehicle, when the diagnostic and/or programming operation is still running at the other device. If an event occurs, which demands that the workshop employee take action at short notice, said employee is (also) informed of this need at the other diagnostic and/or programming device. Preferably it is the diagnostic and/or programming device, at which the employee was last working.
The workshop system of the invention is characterized with respect to systems of the prior art by a higher productivity and by the fact that faults can be selectively remedied. Since the diagnostic and programming devices (at least in the workshops of the applicant) are already connected together by an Ethernet network and can communicate with each other over the Ethernet network, the cost of implementing a workshop system, according to the invention, on the basis of a workshop system of the prior art is relatively low; it needs, in particular, suitable software.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.